1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image reading apparatus and a conveyance apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there has been suggested an image reading apparatus which reads an image of a sheet while conveying the sheet in a predetermined direction. In one example of the conventional image reading apparatus, three driving rollers and three driven rollers are provided for conveying the sheet. The three driven rollers are opposed to the three driving rollers, respectively. The three driven rollers are separately attached to two driven shafts. Specifically, two of the driven rollers are attached to one driven shaft, and the other driven roller is attached to the other driven shaft. Each end portion of each driven roller is pressed by a coil spring against the driving roller. Thus, each driven roller is urged against each driving roller. According to this configuration, the sheet can be conveyed with conveyance force applied to the sheet between the driving roller and the driven roller.